Persistence of Melody
Head of a Woman is the second episode of Project Stein. It takes place at Renaissance Era in 7 February 1504 Θ. Plot Kenneth Fenwick's words did shed some light for the SSS as they went to Turin in search of Colin Mansion's mansion to prevent The Artsonists from making their next move. As Valentino and Reuss strolled their way into the mischievous musician's mansion, Reuss suddenly asked about the identity of the mysterious man that called him right before he accepted Val's offer. Valentino claimed that he knew nothing about the mysterious events that had occured earlier. Reuss simply accepted his answer and proceeds into knocking the gate of Colin's mansion. A depressed Colin surfaced and begged the two, now dressed in a fair upperclassmen outfit, to find his missing instruments that was possibly stolen. Taking this as a chance to learn the Artsonists' background even deeper, they immediately accepted the offer and begin the investigation. Midway through their thrilling task, more problems started to spark as the English militia clashed with the Royal Guards. The brawl didn't last long as Hansel Fenwick (Kenneth's older brother), the leader of the militia, managed to separate the two opposing sides. Following the end of the clash, the two went to ask Hansel if he knew about his infidel brother. The answer did not satisfy the two, although they later proceed into doing something else; trying to obtain the Royal message that the Guards carry. They eventually succeeded, and found out that the Caesar threatened to stop funding Colin's work if his instruments weren't discovered until the next day. Several problems budgeoned as The Artsonists set fire to the Palio Fest held on Piazza del Campo. Reuss also saw Colin trying to perform suicide by jumping right into the flock of flames. The two managed to save him however. The catastrophic composer can finally inhale a deep breath as the SSS duo incriminated Helen Toulouse as the perpetrator. The French musician denied that she stole the instruments, until Reuss presented the evidences, cornering her into an insecapable demise. Helen confessed, saying that The Artsonists blackmailed her into doing so, although she doesn't know why they wanted Colin's instruments. As usual, she was sent to the local authorities. The analysis result of the Artsonists' black flag that fluttered during the flaming chaos was revealed to be made of complex synthetic strings, fibers who had not existed yet back in the 16th century. Since both Abe and Murphy can't identify the fibers, Reuss decided to send the obnoxious material to Darwin. The elderly merchant claimed that the fibers originated from the year 2167, and was made by government's scientists as an anti-flammable material used in flags and banners. Much to the team's shock, The Artsonists actually came from the future. Stepping aside the shocking discovery, the SSS went to assist Colin in repairing his honor as an infamed musician by helping him releasing a new musical drama performance. Other than that, the SSS also requests some leaked intel the English militia received regarding the arsons' from Hansel Fenwick and learned that they are headquartered in Florence. The Artsonists currently targets the Uffizi Gallery next, and that the leader of the English militia, David Leventis, will be sent there. Reuss concluded that this would be the perfect chance to unveil The Artsonists as this is their biggest act yet; thus marking the SSS' next destiny. Stats A robbery had occured with the following statistics: 'Item(s) Stolen': *'Colin Saxin's Orchestral Intruments' 'Perpetrator': *'Helen Toulouse' 'Objectives:' *Incriminate the perpetrator. *Unveil the Artsonists' next act. Suspects/Characters Profile *The suspect is in contact with cats *The suspect is a Christian *The suspect eats wheat bread Appearance *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys Profile *The suspect eats wheat bread Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Profile *The suspect is in contact with cats *The suspect is a Christian *The suspect eats wheat bread Appearance *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys *The suspect has burn marks Profile *The suspect is a Christian *The suspect eats wheat bread bread Profile *The suspect is in contact with cats *The suspect is a Christian *The suspect eats wheat bread Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Perpetrator's Profile *The perpetrator is in contact with cats. *The perpetrator eats wheat bread. *The perpetrator is a Christian. *The perpetrator wears a Fleur de Lys. *The perpetrator has burn marks Crime Scenes Steps Act 1 *Investigate Colin's Mansion. (Clues: Broken Trumpet, Earring; New Suspect: Colin Saxin) *Talk to Colin Saxin regarding the robbery. (Prerequisite: Colin's Mansion investigated; New Crime Scene: Piazza del Campo) *Vacuum samples from Broken Trumpet. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (14:00:00; Attribute: The perpetrator is in contact with cats) *Identify molecules from Earring. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (07:45:00) *Ask Valentina Radiatori about her earring which was found in the mansion. (Prerequisite: Sweat analyzed) *Investigate Piazza del Campo. (Clues: Locked Book, Broken Tambourine; Prerequisite: Talk to Colin) *Unlock Locked Manuscript. (Result: Journal) *Unravel Journal. (Result: Church Events; New Suspect: Alexander Pavarotti) *Question Alexander Pavarotti about the upcoming events in his church. (Prerequisite: Events unraveled) *Piece back Broken Tambourine. (Result: Tagged Tamborine) *Analyze Tamborine. (03:15:00) *Interrogate Helen Toulouse about trying to frame Colin's orchestra for her broken instruments. (Prerequisite: Tamborine analyzed) *Profile updated: Colin is in contact with cats *Go to Act 2. (No Stars) Act 2 *Speak to the leader of the English Militia. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: Torre del Mangia) *Investigate Torre del Mangia. (Clues: Church Properties; Prerequisite: Speak to Hansel; New Lab Sample: Royal Message) *Search Church Properties. (Result: Musical Instruments) *Analyze Musical Instruments. (13:00:30; Attribute: The perpetrator eats wheat bread) *Interrogate Alexander Pavarotti about Colin's instruments which was found among the church's properties. (Prerequisite: Musical Instruments analyzed) *Vacuum sample from Royal Message. (Result: Message to Colin) *Hold the soldiers while Valentino duplicates the message. (Prerequisite: Vacuum Royal Message; New Lab Sample: Duplicate Message) *Analyze Duplicate Message. (00:28:00) *Convince Colin to calm down. (Prerequisite: Duplicate Message analyzed) *Investigate Storage Room. (Clues: Valentino's Recorder, Vandalized Wall; Available after all tasks are complete) *Unlock Valentino's Recorder. (Result: Recorded Voice Sample) *Analyze Recorded Voice Sample. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Valentina Radiatori about visiting Colin's mansion while he's away. (Prerequsite: Sample analyzed; Profile updated: Valentina eats wheat bread) *Photograph Vandalized Wall. (Result: Foreign Text) *Analyze Foreign Text. (04:00:00; Attribute: The perpetrator is Christian; Profiles updated: Colin is a Christian, Alexander is a Christian, Helen is a Christian) *Go to Act 3. (No Stars) Act 3 *Investigate Palio Fest. (Clues: Burnt Horse, Black Flag; Available at start) *Autopsy Burnt Horse. (15:00:00) *Question Hansel Fenwick about his participation in the race. (Prerequisite: Burnt Horse autopsied; Profile updated: Hansel is in contact with cats and is a Christian) *Identify Black Flag. (Result: Arstonists' Crest) *Collect sample from Crest. (Result: Black Fibers) *Interrogate Helen Toulouse about using Colin's work for the fest. (Prerequisite: Play Palio Fest as a task; Profile updated: Helen is in contact with cats and eats wheat bread) *Investigate Palio Fest. (Clues: Desperate Man Saxin; Prerequisite: Receive Thalia's Phone) *Consult Colin Saxin to Al. (Prerequisite: Find Colin in Palio Fest; Profile updated: Colin eats wheat bread) *Investigate Tower Peak. (Clues: Burnt Papers, Floor Cracks; Available after all tasks are complete) *Vacuum Sample from Burnt Papers. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (08:40:00; Attribute: The perpetrator has burn marks) *Search Floor Cracks. (Result: Burnt Badge) *Analyze Burnt Badge. (03:00:00; Attribute: The perpetrator wears a Fleur de Lys) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Artsonists' Avengement (2/4) (1 Star) The Artsonists' Avengement (2/4) *Discuss with the team regarding the Artsonists' flag. (Available at start) Navigation Category:Rifqitheflipper's Episodes Category:Project Stein Episodes Category:The Artsonists' Avengement Category:Renaissance Era